yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Apostil
Tanıtıcı Bayraklar Defteri * Lahey Anlaşması (Apostil) Apostil nedir? Noterden yada devlet kuruluşlarından aldığınız kaşeli ve imzalı belgelerin uluslarası geçerlilik kazanmasını sağlayan damgadır. Daha açıkçası elinizdeki belgenin uluslarası geçerlilik kazanması için anlaşmalı devletlerin.... APOSTİL NEREDEN VE NASIL ALINIR? Kaymakamlıklardan yada valiliklerden alınır. bir memur üzerine apostil dediğimiz büyük damgaları vurur ve damganın içine evrağın ne olduğunu yazılıdır. Daha sonra yetkili vali yardımcısına götürüp imzalatırsınız.... Soru/Cevap Soru:Fransa ülkesinde verilen mahkeme (boşanma kararı) kararının Türk mahkemelerinde tanınması için Apostil şerhi gerekiyor mu?En kısa sürede cevap bekliyoruz. Önceki forumlarda tartışılmıştı. Konu açmadan önce arama butonunda kavram araması yaparsanız, daha önce yanıtlanmış konuları bulabilirsiniz. İlk anda rastladığım bir kısım link aşağıda, daha da var: http://www.turkhukuksitesi.com/showthread.php?t=5789 http://www.turkhukuksitesi.com/showthread.php?t=4284 http://www.turkhukuksitesi.com/showthread.php?t=12538 KesİnleŞme Şerhİ Aranmaktadir. Ancak Hollanda Mahkemesİnİn VerdİĞİ Bİr Karar Da Kararin Hollanda NÜfus MÜdÜrlÜĞÜne BİldİrİldİĞİ Ve Taraflarin Soyadlarinin DeĞİŞtİĞİ BelİrtİlmİŞtİ. Bu Uygulama Bİzde Kararin KesİnleŞmesİnden Sonra OlduĞundan Hollanda Mahkemesİnden Bu Konuda Yaziyi Elden Aldirdik TercÜme Ettİrdİk Ve Davayi Bİtİrdİk ADALET BAKANLIĞI UHDİGM 1.1.2006 TARİHLİ VE 68 NOLU GENELGESİ : Lahey Devletler Özel Hukuku Konferansı çerçevesinde hazırlanan ve Türkiye"nin 20.6.1984 tarih ve 3028 sayılı kanunla uygun bulup imzalayarak taraf olduğu, 8.5.1962 tarihli "Yabancı Resmi Belgelerin Tasdiki Mecburiyetinin Kaldırılması" sözleşmesine göre,idari belgelerde de aranmaktadır. Bahsi geçen kanun,16.9.1984 Tarihli ve 18517 sayılı resmi gazetede yayımlanmıştır. Sözleşme Türkiye bakımından 29.9.1985 tarihinde yürürlüğe girmiştir. - Anılan sözleşmeye halen,Andora,Antigua,Barbuda,Almanya,ABD,Arnavutlu k,Arjantin,Avustralya,Avusturya,Azerbaycan,Bahamal ar,Barbados,Belarus,Belize,Belçika,Bosna Hersek,Bostvana,Bulgaristan,Brunei,Cook Adaları,Çek Cum.,Çin,Dominik,Ekvador,El Salvadır,Ermenistan,Estonya,Fiji,Finlandiya,Fransa ,Greneda,Güney Afrika,Hırvatistan,Hindistan,Honduras,Hollanda,İng iltere,Kuzey İrlanda,İzlanda,İspanya,İsrail,İsveç,İsviçre,İtaly a,Japonya,Kazakistan,Kolombiya,Lesotho,Letonya,Lib erya,Lihtenştayn,Litvanya,Lüksemburg,Macaristan,Ma lavi,Malta,Makedonya,Marshall Adaları,Meksika,Monako,Namibya,Norveç,Niue,Panama, Polonya,Portekiz,Romanya,Rusya,Saint Kitts ve Nevis,Saint Lucia,Saint Vincent ve Grenadines,Samoa,San Marino,Seyşeller,Sırbistan/Karadağ,Slovakya,Slovenya,Surinam,Svaziland,Tonga, Trinidad ve Tobago,Türkiye,Ukrayna,Venezüela,Yunanistan ve Yeni Zelenda taraf bulunmaktadır. -- Onay belgelerinin teatisi sırasında Hükümetimizce,sözleşmenin 6. maddesi uyarınca tasdik şerhini vermekle yetkili Türk makamları,idari belgeler için valilikler,adli begeler içinse ağır ceza mahkemesi kuruluşu olan merkezlerdeki adli yargı adalet komisyonu başkanlıkları olarak tesbit edilmiştir. -- Anılan sözleşmenin 1. maddesinin a bendinde savcı,zabıt katibi veya adliye memuru tarafından verilmiş belgeler dahil olmak üzere devletin bir yargı organına veya mahkemesine bağlı bir makam veya memur tarafından düzenlenmiş olan belgelerin, b bendinde idari belgelerin, c bendinde noter senetlerinin, d bendinde kişilerce özel sıfatlarla imzalanmış belgeler üzerinde konulmuş olup belgenin kaydının veya belirli bir tarihte mevcut olduğunun ve imzaların doğruluğunun resmi makam v e noterlerce tasdiki gibi resmi beyanların " resmi belge" olarak nitelendirildiği belirtilmiştir. (Adli sicil kayıtlarının da adli yargı adalet komisyonunca tasdiki gerekmektedir.(Apostillesi) BUNDAN BÖYLE YABANCI RESMİ BELGELERE TASDİK ŞERHİ (APOSTİL) İŞLEMLERİNİN BU GENELGE ESASLARINA UYGUN OLARAK YÜRÜTÜLMESİ RİCA OLUNUR. 1.1.2006 CEMİL ÇİÇEK BAKAN LAHEY ANLAŞMASI YABANCI RESMİ BELGELERİN TASDİK EDİLMESİ KOŞULUNU GEÇERSİZ KILAN KONVANSİYON (5 Ekim 1961’de akdedilmiştir) İşbu Konvansiyonu imzalayan devletler, Yabancı resmi belgeler için diplomatik veya konsolosluk tasdik koşulunu ortadan kaldırmak amacıyla, Bir Konvansiyon akdetmeye karar vermişler ve aşağıdaki hükümlerde mutabık kalmışlardır: Madde 1 Bu Konvansiyon, bir Akit Devletin topraklarında düzenlenen ve başka bir Akit Devletin topraklarında ibraz edilmesi gereken resmi belgeler için geçerli olacaktır. İşbu Konvansiyonda aşağıdaki belgeler resmi belge olarak kabul edilecektir: (a) -savcılardan, zabit katiplerinden veya tebligat görevlilerinden alınan belgeler de dahil olmak üzere- devletin mahkemeleri ile bağlantılı olan bir makam veya yetkiliden alınan belgeler; (b) idari belgeler; © noter huzurunda yapılan işlemler; (d) şahısların özel sıfatlarıyla imzaladığı belgelere eklenmiş resmi tasdiknameler; örneğin, bir belgenin tescilli veya belli bir tarihte mevcut olduğunu kaydeden resmi tasdikname ve imzaların resmi ve noter tasdikleri. Ancak bu Konvansiyon aşağıdaki belgeler için geçerli olmayacaktır: elçilik veya konsolosluk yetkilileri tarafından imzalanan belgeler; doğrudan ticari veya gümrük işlemleriyle ilgili idari belgeler. Madde 2 Akit Devletler, bu Konvansiyonun geçerli olduğu ve kendi ülkelerinde ibraz edilmesi gereken belgeleri tasdik etme zorunluluğundan muaf olacaklardır. Bu Konvansiyonda tasdik etme, belgenin ibraz edilmesi gereken ülkenin elçilik veya konsolosluk görevlilerinin imzasının gerçek olduğunu, belgeyi imzalayan kişinin sıfatını ve -ilgili olduğu durumda- belgedeki mühür veya kasenin aidiyetini tasdik ettikleri bir formalite anlamına gelmektedir. Madde 3 İmzanın gerçek olduğunu, belgeyi imzalayan kişinin sıfatını ve –ilgili olduğu durumda- belgedeki mühür veya kasenin aidiyetini tasdik etmek için gerekebilecek tek formalite, belgenin düzenlendiği Devletin yetkili mercileri tarafından düzenlenen ve 4. Maddede tarif edilmiş olan bir tasdiknamenin ilave edilmesidir. Ancak, belgenin ibraz edildiği Devlette yürürlükte olan kanun, yönetmelik veya uygulamalar veya iki veya daha fazla Akit Devletin arasındaki bir anlaşma söz konusu formaliteyi feshetmişse veya basitleştirmişse veya ilgili belgeyi tasdik zorunluluğundan muaf tutmuşsa yukarıdaki fıkrada bahsi geçen formalite talep edilemeyecektir. Madde 4 3. Maddenin ilk fıkrasında bahsi geçen tasdikname belge veya bir bos sayfa üzerine yazılacaktır. Tasdikname, bu Konvansiyona eklenen örnek modelde gösterildiği şekilde olacaktır. Ancak, Tasdikname, düzenleyen makamın resmi dilinde yazılabilecektir. Belgede kullanılan standart terimler ikinci bir dilde de olabilecektir. “Apostille (Convention de La Haye du 5 Octobre 1961)” baslığı Fransızca olacaktır. Madde 5 Tasdikname, belgeyi imzalayan kişinin veya herhangi bir belge hamilinin talebi üzerine düzenlenecektir. Gerektiği şekilde doldurulan tasdiknameler imzanın gerçekliğini, belgeyi imzalayan kişinin hangi sıfatla görevli olduğunu ve –ilgili olduğu durumda- belgedeki kase veya mührün aidiyetini tasdik edecektir. Tasdikname üzerindeki imza, mühür ve kase her türlü tasdik zorunluluğundan muaftır. Madde 6 Akit Devletler 3. Maddenin ilk fıkrasında bahsi geçen tasdiknameyi düzenleme yetkisine sahip olan görevlileri resmi fonksiyonlarını belirterek atayacaklardır. Akit Devletler atama tebligatlarını, onay veya göreve başlama belgeleri veya kapsam beyanatlarıyla birlikte, Hollanda Dış isleri Bakanlığına bildireceklerdir. Ayni zamanda atanan yetkililerde yapılan değişikliklerin tebligatını da yapacaklardır. Madde 7 6. Madde uyarınca atanan yetkililer aşağıdaki hususları belirtecek şekilde düzenledikleri tasdiknameleri bir sicil veya kart indeksine kaydedeceklerdir: a) tasdiknamenin numarası ve tarihi, b) resmi belgeyi imzalayan kişinin adi ve hangi sıfatla hareket ettiği veya imzasız belgelerde mührü veya kaseyi basan merciinin adi. Herhangi bir kişinin talep etmesi halinde, tasdiknameyi düzenleyen merci tasdiknamedeki bilgilerin sicil veya kart indeksindeki bilgilere uygun olup olmadığını teyit edecektir. Madde 8 İki veya daha fazla Akit Devlet arasındaki bir anlaşma veya sözleşme, imza, mühür veya kaselerin bazı formaliteler için tasdik edilmesini gerektiren hükümler içerirse, bu Konvansiyon söz konusu hükümleri ancak söz konusu formalitelerin 3. ve 4. Maddelerde bahsedilen formalitelerden daha kati olmaları halinde geçersiz kılacaktır. Madde 9 Akit Devletler, bu Konvansiyonun muafiyet getirdiği durumlarda elçilik veya konsolosluk görevlilerinin tasdik işlemi yapmalarını önlemek için gereken önlemleri alacaklardır. Madde 10 Bu Konvansiyon Lahey Devletler Özel Hukuku Konferansının Dokuzuncu Oturumunda temsil edilen Devletlerle birlikte İzlanda, İrlanda, Liechenstein ve Türkiye’nin imzasına açık olacaktır. Anlaşma onaylanacak ve onay belgeleri Hollanda Dış İşleri Bakanlığına ibraz edilecektir. Madde 11 İşbu Konvansiyon 10. Maddenin ikinci fıkrasında bahsedilen üçüncü onay belgesinin ibraz edilmesinden sonraki altmışıncı günde yürürlüğe girecektir. Altmışıncı günden sonra Konvansiyonu onaylayan taraf Devletlerde Konvansiyon, onay belgesinin ibraz edilmesinden sonra yürürlüğe girecektir. Madde 12 10. Maddede bahsedilmeyen devletler Konvansiyonun yürürlüğe girmesinden sonra 11. Maddenin ilk fıkrası uyarınca bu Konvansiyona katılabileceklerdir. Katilim belgesi Hollanda Dış İşleri Bakanlığına ibraz edilecektir. Söz konusu katilim, katılan devletle 15. Maddenin d) bendinde bahsedilen tebligatın alınmasından sonra altı ay içinde katılıma itiraz etmeyen Akit Devletler arasındaki ilişkilerle ilgili olarak geçerlilik kazanacaktır. İtirazlar Hollanda Dış İşleri Bakanlığına bildirilecektir. Konvansiyon, katılan devletle, katılımına itiraz etmeyen devletler arasında geçerli olmak üzere yukarıdaki fıkrada bahsi geçen altı aylık sürenin sona ermesinden sonraki altmışıncı günde yürürlüğe girecektir. Madde 13 Devletler imzalama, onaylama veya katilim esnasında bu Konvansiyonun uluslararası ilişkilerinden sorumlu oldukları bütün ülkeleri veya bir veya daha fazlasını kapsayacağını ilan edebileceklerdir. Böyle bir ilan ilgili Devlette Konvansiyonun yürürlüğe girdiği tarihte geçerlilik kazanacaktır. Daha sonra yapılacak kapsam genişletmeleri Hollanda Dışişleri Bakanlığına bildirilecektir. Kapsam genişletme ilanı Konvansiyonu imzalayan ve onaylayan bir Devlet tarafından yapılırsa, Konvansiyon ilgili ülkelerde 11. madde uyarınca yürürlüğe girecektir. Kapsam genişletme ilanı katılan bir Devlet tarafından yapılırsa Konvansiyon ilgili ülkelerde 12. Madde uyarınca yürürlüğe girecektir. Madde 14 İşbu Konvansiyon, sonradan onaylayan veya katılan devletler de dahil olmak üzere, 11. maddesinin ilk fıkrası uyarınca yürürlüğe girme tarihinden sonra beş yıl süreyle yürürlükte kalacaktır. İtiraz olmaması halinde Konvansiyon zimnen beş yıllık sürelerle uzatılacaktır. İtirazlar beş yıllık sürenin sona ermesinden en az altı ay önce Hollanda Dış İşleri Bakanlığına bildirilecektir. İtirazlar Konvansiyonun geçerli olduğu bazı ülkelerle sinirli olabilecektir. İkaz sadece bildirimde bulunan Devletle ilgili olarak geçerli olacaktır. Konvansiyon diğer Akit Devletler için yürürlükte kalmaya devam edecektir. Madde 15 Hollanda Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Madde 10’da bahsedilen Devletlere ve 12. Madde uyarınca katılan devletlere aşağıdaki hususlarda tebligat yapacaktır: 6. Maddenin ikinci fıkrasında bahsedilen bildirimler; 10. Maddede bahsedilen imzalar ve onaylar; işbu Konvansiyonun 11. Maddenin ilk fıkrası uyarınca yürürlüğe girdiği tarih; 12. Maddede bahsedilen katilim ve itirazlar ile söz konusu katılımların yürürlüğe girdiği tarihler; 13. Maddede bahsedilen kapsam genişletmeleri ve yürürlüğe girme tarihleri; 14. Maddenin üçüncü fıkrasında bahsedilen ikazlar. Tasdiken, usulünce yetkilendirilmiş olan altta imzası bulunanlar bu Konvansiyonu imzalamışlardır. Bu Konvansiyon, Lahey’de 5 Ekim 1961 tarihinde Fransızca ve İngilizce lisanlarında düzenlenmiş olup iki metin arasında ihtilaf olması halinde Fransızca metin geçerli sayılacaktır. Konvansiyon Hollanda Devlet arşivine tevdi edilecek bir nüsha halinde düzenlenmiş olup tasdikli bir sureti diplomatik kanallardan Lahey Uluslararası Özel Hukuk Konferansının Dokuzuncu Oturumunda temsil edilen Devletlere ve İzlanda, İrlanda, Liechtenstein ve Türkiye’ye gönderilecektir. Apostil Yetkili Merciileri YETKİLİ APOSTİL MERCÎLERİ Andora: Dış İşleri Bakanlığı, İç İşleri Bakanlığı Anguilla: Anguilla Valisi. Antigua ve Barbuda: Vali, Antigua – Barbuda Yüksek Mahkeme Kayıt Memuru, High Street; St. John’s Antigua, West Indies, tel: 809-462-3147. Arjantin: Dış İşleri Bakanlığı, Reconquista 1088, 1003 Buenos Aires, Arjantin. Ermenistan: Dışişleri Bakanlığı ve Adalet Bakanlığı. Avustralya: Dışişleri ve Ticaret Bakanlığı Sekreteri. Avusturya: 1. Federal Dışişleri Bakanlığı (Bundesministerium fur auswartige Angelegenheiten), 2. Viyana Ticaret Mahkemesi (Handelsgericht) ve Viyana Çocuk Mahkemesi (Jugendgerichtshof) dışındaki tüm Asliye Hukuk Mahkemeleri Başkanları veya bunların vekilleri, apostil düzenlemeye yetkilidir. 3. Il Valileri (Landeshauptmanner); 4. Il İdareleri (Landesregierungen). Bahamalar: 1. Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Daimi Sekreteri, 2. Dışişleri Bakanlığı Genel Müdürü, 3. Dışişleri Bakanlığı Müsteşarı, 4. Dışişleri Bakanlığı Kıdemli Sekreter Yardımcısı, 5. Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Daimi Sekreter Yardımcısı, 6. Dışişleri Bakanlığı Bas Sekreter Yardımcısı. Barbados: 1. Adalet Bakanı Vekili, 2. Adalet Bakanı Vekili Yardımcısı, 3. Barbados Adliyesi Anayasa Mahkemesi Sicil Memuru, Brdigetown, Barbados, tel: 809-42-75537, 4. Daimi Sekreter – Dışişleri, Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Turizm ve Uluslararası Nakliye, 5. Protokol Başkanı, Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Turizm ve Uluslararası Nakliye. Beyaz Rusya: Adalet Bakanlığı (adli/mahkeme belgeleri), Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı (eğitimle ilgili belgeler), Arşivler ve İdare Komitesi (devlet arşiv belgeleri), Dışişleri Bakanlığı (diğer tüm belgeler). Belçika: Dışişleri, Dış Ticaret ve Kalkınma İşbirliği Bakanlığı (Ministere des Affaires Etrangeres, du Commerce exterieur et de la Cooperation au Developpement). Belize: Tescil Memuru. Bermuda: Bermuda veya Somers Adaları Başkanı ve Başkomutanı ya da onun adına resmi mühür basmaya ve imza atmaya yetkili olan tüm personeldir. Bosna-Hersek: Bosna ve Hersek Federasyonu ve Bosna-Sırp Cumhuriyeti Yerel Mahkemeleri tayin edilmiştir. Bu belgeler, Bosna ve Hersek Sivil İşler ve Haberleşme Bakanlığı ve Bosna ve Hersek Dışişleri Bakanlığının onayına tabidir. Botswana: 1. Daimi Sekreter, 2. Yüksek Mahkeme Kayıt Memuru, 3. Dıştrict Commissioner, (Bölge Hükümet Temsilcisi) 4. Birinci sinif bir ikinci derecedeki mahkemeyi yönetmesi için tayin edilen ya da yetkilendirilen tüm sahislar, 5. Başkan’in Resmi Gazetede ilan edecegi diğer sahislar. Ingiliz Virgin Adaları: Mahkeme Kayıt Memuru: Registrar of Courts, Tortola, BVI Telefon: 284-494-3492, Faks: 284-494-6664 Brunei: Baş Tescil Memuru, Baş Tescil Memuru Yardımcısı ve Brunei Darussalam Anayasa Mahkemesi Tescil Memurları, Başkan, Brunei Darussalam ikinci derece Mahkemeleri Başkanları ve Tescil Memurları. Bulgaristan: Mahkeme ve noter belgeleriyle ilgili olarak Adalet Bakanlığı ve diğer belgelerle ilgili olarak Dışişleri Bakanlığı. Cayman Adaları: Cayman Adaları Başkanı Çin, Yalnızca Hong Kong S.A.R (Özel İdare Bölgesi): Anayasa Mahkemesi Tescil Memuru, Anayasa Mahkemesi Tescil Memuru Yardımcısı veya Vekili, ve Anayasa Mahkemesi Bas Sekreter Yardımcısı, Tescil Memuru, Hong Kong Yüce Mahkemesi, 38 Queensway, Hong Kong, tel: (852) 2825-4254. Kolombiya: Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Tasdik Dairesi, Doctor Carlos Guillermo DIAZ BUITRAGO Transversal 17A, NO. 9-45 Santafe de Bogota, Kolombiya. Tel: (1) 525-1862, 525-1860, 522-3697 Hırvatistan: Hırvatistan Cumhuriyeti Yerel Mahkemeleri veya Adalet ve İdare Bakanlığı. Kıbrıs: Yetkili Merci: Kıbrıs Cumhuriyeti Adalet Bakanlığı. Çek Cumhuriyeti: 1. Adalet Bakanlığı, Uluslararası Departmanı (noterler tarafından düzenlenen veya tasdik edilen belgeler de dahil, adli merciler tarafından düzenlenen belgeler), 2. Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Konsolosluk Departmanı (Devlet Daireleri yetkilileri veya diğer yetkililer tarafından düzenlenen belgeler). El Salvador: Yetkili Merci: Dış İlişkiler Bakanlığı, Dış İşleri Genel Müdürlüğü, Carretera a Santa Tecla, Km 6 1/2, San Salvador, El Salvador, tel: 503-243-3740/3776/3707, Falkland Adaları: Falkland Adaları İdarecisi Fiji: Fiji anayasa Mahkemesi Baş Tescil Memuru. Finlandiya: Bkz. http://www.hcch.net/e/status/stat12e.html Fransa: Avrupa ve Denizaşırı Bakanlıkları (Guadeloupe, French Guiana, Martinique and Renunion): Temyiz Mahkemesi Başsavcıları (Les Procureurs generaux pres les cours d` appel). Denizaşırı Fransız Bağlı Ülkeleri: Yeni Kaledonya: Noumea Temyiz Mahkemesi Başsavcısıdır (le Procureur general pres la Cour d`appel de Noumea). Wallis ve Futuna: Mata Utu’daki Noumea Asliye Mahkemesi Bölüm Hakimi (le Juge de la Section du Tribunal de premiere instance de Noumea siegeant a Mata Utu). Fransız Polonezyası (French Polynesia): Papeete Yüksek Temyiz Mahkemesi Cumhuriyet Başsavcısı (le Procureur de la Republique pres le Tribunal superieur d`appel de Papeete). St. Pierre ve Miquelon: Saint-Pierre Yüksek Temyiz Mahkemesi Başkanı (le President du Tribunal Superieur d`appel de Saint-Pierre). Federal Almanya Cumhuriyeti: Yetkili Merciler: (a) Federal Yetkililer: 1. Federal İdare Dairesi (Köln’de bulunan Bundesverwaltungsamt), 2. Alman Patent Dairesi Başkanı (Prasident des Deutschen Patentamtes), (b) “Eyalet” Yetkilileri, 3. Adalet Bakanı (Ministerium (Senator) fur Justiz Land-, (Amts-) gerichtsprasident), 4. Il Mahkemesi Başkanı (Landgerichtsprasident), 5. İlçe Mahkemesi/Asliye Mahkemesi Başkanı (Amtsgerichsprasident), 6. İç İşleri Bakanı, Ministerium (Senator) fur Innere Regierungsprasident (Prasident des Verwaltungsbezirks), 7. Ministerium (Senator) fur Inneres Regierungsprasident (Prasident des Verwaltungsbezirks), 8. Yerel Yönetici (Regierungsprasident), 9. İdari Bölge Başkanı (Prasident des Verwaltungsbezirks). 3 Ekim 1990’da Almanya’nın yeniden birleşmesiyle, Brandenburg, Mecklenburg-West Pomerania, Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt ve Thuringia yeni federal eyaletlerinden gelen Konvansiyon apostil belgeleri, aşağıdaki Eyalet yetkililerinin sorumluluğundadır: 1. Adalet Bakanı, Die Ministerien fur Justiz sowie die Prasidenten der Langerichte (Bezirksgerichte), 2. Yerel Yönetici, Die Ministerien fur Inneres sowie die Regierungsprasidenten (Bezirksregierungen) und das Landesverwaltungsamt (Thuringen), 3. İç İşleri Bakanı, Die Ministerien fur Inneres, 4. Die Regierungsprasidenten (Bezirksregierungen), die Ministerien fur Justiz sowie die Prasidenten der Landgerichte (Bezirksgerichte). Cebelitarik: Cebelitarik Şehrinin Valisi ve Garnizonunun Başkomutanı yetkili kılınmıştır. Yunanistan: Yetkili Merci: Yerel departmanlar. Özel olarak Atina için, Atina Departmanı, Stadiou 29 Atina, Yunanistan’dan gelen idari belgeler. Hem cezai hem de sivil tüm mahkeme belgeleri ve noter senetleri, karar veya noter senedinin düzenlendiği alandaki yerel asliye mahkemeleri tarafından tasdik edilecektir. Guyana: Hukuk Müşaviri, Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Takuba Lodge 254 South Road Bourda, Georgetown, Guyana, Tel: 011-592-2-54166 veya 011-592-2-54151, Faks: 011-592-2-59192. Guernsey: Bailiwick of Guernsey Vali Yardımcısı. Hong Kong SAR: Hong Kong Valisi, Anayasa Mahkemesi Tescil Memuru, Anayasa Mahkemesi Tescil Memuru Yardımcısı veya Yardımcı Tescil Memuruna yetki vermiştir. Anayasa Mahkemesi, 38 Queensway, Hong Kong, tel: (852) 2825-4254. Yetkili Merci, Çin hakimiyetine girildikten sonra değişmemiştir. Macaristan: 1. Resmi belgeler ve mahkeme belgeleriyle ilgili olarak Adalet Bakanı, 2. Diğer merciler tarafından yapılan tasdikler ve resmi belgelerle ilgili olarak Dışişleri Bakani. İrlanda: Dublin’deki Dışişleri Bakanlığı. İsrail: 1. Dışişleri Bakanlığı, 2. Polis Mahkemeleri Tescil Memurları ve Adalet Bakanı tarafından 1976 Noterler Kanunu kapsamında tayin edilen Devlet Memurları. İtalya: 1. Cumhuriyet Savcısı (I Procurators della Reppublica), 2. Aosta VaDışi Bölgeleri Yetkili Yöneticileri, Il Presidente della Regione, (Trente ve Bolzano İllerine Bağlı İlçe Yöneticileri, Il Commissario di Governo (Hükümet Temsilcisi). Japonya: Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Resmi Onay Dairesi (Shomei-han) 2-1 Kasumigaseki 2-chome, Chiyoda Ku, Tokyo 100, Japonya. Bakanlıktan apostil almak için bir başvuru yapılması gerekmektedir. Bu başvuru mektubunda, bu belgeyi isteme gerekçenizin de bulunması zorunludur. Başvuru formunu aldıktan sonra doldurup, düzenleyen merciin uygun mührünü taşıyan “orijinal” belgeyle birlikte Japon yetkililere geri göndermeniz gerekmektedir. “Orijinal” belgenin, düzenleyen daire tarafından altı ay içerisinde tasdik edilmiş olması zorunludur. Ayrıca bu belgenin bir fotokopisi ve üzerinde gönderenin adresinin yazılı olduğu bir zarf da göndermeniz gerekmektedir. Tasdik edilen belgeleri, doğrudan Bakanlıktan alacaksınız. Jersey: Bailiwick of Jersey Vali Yardımcısı olarak ilan edilmiştir. Kazakistan: Bilinmiyor. Kore Cumhuriyeti (Güney Kore): Mahkeme İdaresi Bakanlığı, Uluslararası İşler Müdürü’nün dikkatine, Seocho-dong, Seocho-gu, SEUL 137-750, Kore Cumhuriyeti. Letonya: Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Konsolosluk Bölümü, 57 Elizbietes Street, Riga, LV 1510, Latvia, tel: 728-9505, Lesoto: 1. Adalet Bakanı; 2. Bakanlık Müsteşarları; 3. Yüksek Mahkeme Sicil Katibi; 4. A Sulh Hakimi; 5. 1. Dereceden Sulh Hakimi; 6. Bakan tayiniyle, resmi gazetede duyurulur Liberya: KONVANSIYON ABD ILE LIBERYA ARASINDA YÜRÜRLÜKTE DEGILDIR çünkü ABD, Liberya’nin halihazırda Konvansiyon “apostili” düzenleyecek yetkili merciinin sorumluluklarını yerine getiremeyeceği yönünde bir karara varmıştır. Liechtenstein: Prensin Vaduz’daki Hükümeti (Regierungskanzlei der furstlichen Regierung) Litvanya: Dalia Salkauskiene, Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Konsolosluk Daire Sefi, Consular Division, J. Tumo-Vaizganto g.2, 2600 Vilnius, Republic of Lithuania. Lüksembourg: Dış İşleri Bakanlığı (Ministere des Affaires Etrangeres) Macau: 1. Macau Valisi, Palacio do Governo, Av. da Praia Grande, Macau; 2. Macau Adalet Bakani Yardımcısı, R. de S. Lourenco, Edificio dos Secretarios Adjuntos, 1 andar, Macau 3. Macau Adalet Bakani Av. da Praia Grande, 594, Edificio BCM, 8 andar, Macau. Makedonya: Adalet Bakanlığı Malawi: 1. Adalet Bakanı veya Bas Savcı; 2. Bakanlık Müsteşarları; 3. Yüksek Mahkeme Sicil Memuru; 4. Sicil Müdürlüğü 5. hükümet temsilcileri; 6. Noterler; 7. Sulh hakimleri Malta: Milletler Cemiyeti ve Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Isle of Man: Isle of Man Vali Vekili Marshall Adaları Cumhuriyeti: 1. Marshall Adaları Dış İşleri Bakanlığı 2. Adalet Bakanı ve Adalet Bakan Vekili; 3. Yüksek Mahkeme Katibi ve Katip Yardımcısı; 4. Şirket Sicil Memurları ve Yardımcıları; 5. Denizcilik Müsteşarlığı ve Özel Temsilcileri; 6. Denizcilik İşleri Komiseri ve Komiser Yardımcısı veya Özel Temsilcileri. Mauritius: 1. Müsteşar, veya onun yokluğunda, 2. Başbakanlık Müsteşar Yardımcıları Meksika: Yetkili Merciler: A. Federal Belgeler: 1. Direccion General de Gobierno, Bucareli No. 99, Planta Baja, 06600 Mexico, D.F., tel: 535-31-12; 535-43-92, faks: 535-26-88; 2. Direccion de Coordinacion Politica Con Los Poderes de la Union, Abraham Gonzalez No. 48, Planta Baja, 06600 Mexico, D.F., tel: 535-51-31, faks: 566-12-25; 3. Subdireccion de Formalizacion Y Control Abraham Gonzalez No. 48, Planta Baja, 06600 Mexico, D.F., tel: 535-53-84; 546-57-32, faks: 566-12-25 B. Secretaria De Gobernacion Directorio Representaciones de la Subsecretaria de Gobierno BAJA CALIFORNIA: Servicios Migratorios, Linea, Internacional, Agustin Melgar No. 1, Col. Centro, 21100 Mexicali, B.C., tel: 65-556665, faks: 65-529050 BAJA CALIFORNIA SUR: Bravo No. 406, entre Aquiles Serdan y Guillermo Preito, 23000 La Paz, B.C.S., tel: 112-32083, faks: 112-32280 CAMPECHE: Av. de las Palmas S/N junto al centro, Bizantino Bartimeo, 24020 Campeche, Camp., tel: 91-981-53150; 53186, faks: 91-981-53149 CHIAPAS: Libramiento Norte S/N a un costado de Esq. Pablo Guardado Chavez, Tuxtla Gutierrez, Chis., tel: 91-961-43288, faks: 91-961-899091 CHIHUAHUA: Doblado y 3a No. 117, Despacho 2 y 3, Col. Centro, 3100 Chihuahua, Chih., tel: 14-167499, faks: 14-370149 COAHUILA: Victoria No. 406-1, Zona, Centro, 2500 Saltillo, Coah., tel: 18-175506, faks: 18-175334; 178951 COLIMA: Gabino Barrera No. 159-a, Zona Centro, 28000 Colima, Col., tel: 91-331-45912, faks: 91-331-45912 DURANGO: Constitucion No. 210-1, Norte Altos, Zona Centro, 34000, Durango, Dgo., tel: 18-17506, faks: 18-178951 GUANAJUATO: Agora del Baratillo Despacho 8, Zona Centro, 36000 Guanajuato, Gto., tel: 91-473-29446, faks: 91-473-29110; 29111 GUERRERO: Av. Ignacio Ramirez No. 22-a, Col. Centro, 39000, Chilpancingo, Gro., tel: 91-74-711772, faks: 91-74-721144; Calle Mina No. 120 Esq., Morelos, Col. Centro, 39300, Acapulco, Gro., tel: 91-74-828751, faks: 91-74-800341 HIDALGO: Torre Coby, Art. 3 No. 97-7, piso, Fracc, Constitution, 42080 Pachuco, Hgo., tel: 91-771-34026, faks: 91-771-34026 JALISCO: Chesterton 184, Jardines Vallarta, 45030 Guadalajara, Jal., tel: 91-3-6732394, faks: 91-3-6732138 MEXICO: Chaoco No. 703-8, Col. Sanchez, 50140 Toluca, Mexico, tel: 91-72-134679, faks: 91-72-134768; 158325 MICHOACAN: Av. Siervo de la Nacion S/N, Col. del Valle, 58260 Morelia, Mich., tel: 91-43-267 MORELOS: Galeana No. 2-8 piso Edificio, Ocampo, Col. Centro, 62000, Cuernavaca, Mor., tel: 91-73- 188594, faks: 91-73-188708 NAYARIT: Zacatecas No. 16 sur 1 y 2, piso entre Allende y Abasolo, 63000 Tepic, Nayarit, tel: 91-321-46269, faks: 91-321-46271 NUEVO LEON: Zaragoza No. 1000 Sur, Condominio Acero PH, 64000, Monterrey, N.L., tel: 8-3403000, faks: 8-3403000 OAXACA: Calzada de la Republica No. 402-B, Jalatlaco, 33606, Oaxaca, Oax., tel: 91-951-42145, faks: 91-951-42145 PUEBLA: Calla Italia No. 2224, Fracc., Las Hadas entre 15 de mayo y, 26 Pte., 72070 Puebla, Pue., tel: 91-22-494082, faks: 91-22-494072 QUERETARO: Boulevard Hernando Quintana, No. 168 Desp. 203 y 204, 76050 Queretaro, Qro., tel: 91-42-234960 or 91-42-234660, faks: 91-42-234960 QUINTANA ROO: Av. Primo de Verdad No. 181, int. 1 Esp. Av. Heroes, 67000 Chetumal, Q. Roo, tel: 91-983-27347, faks: 91-983-22744 SAN LUIS POTOSI: Av. Venustiano Carranza 707-402, Col. Centro 78250, San Luis Potosi, S.L.P., tel: 91-48-144092, faks: 91-48-173988 SINALOA: Lazaro Cardenas No. 913 Sur, Primer piso, Zona Centro, 80129 Culiacan, Sin., tel: 67-173988, faks: 67-173988 SONORA: Blvd. Navarrete No. 125, Despacho 2, Edif. Sonmol. Col. Valle Verde, 83200, Hermosillo, Son., tel: 62-165044, faks: 62-165044 TABASCO: Centro Admvo. Del Estado, Tabasco 2000, 86035, Villahermosa, Tab., tel: 91-93-165152, faks: 91-93-165152 TAMAULIPAS: Matamoros 11 y 12 No. 613, Cd. Victoria, Tamps., tel: 131-20462, faks: 131-20462 TLAXCALA: Kilometro 1 1/2 Carretera, federal Tlaxcala-Puebla S/N, 90000 Tlaxcala, Tlax., tel: 91-246-27147, faks: 91-246-27264 VERACRUZ: Zaragoza No. 2 Esq. Miguel, Barragan, 91000 Xalapa, Ver., tel: 91-28-189303, faks: 91-28-189395 YUCATAN: Calle 51 No. 459 x 50, Zona, Centro, 97000 Merida, Yuc., tel: 91-99-239142, 91-99-239636, 91-99-239671, 91-99-240815, faks: 91-99-235535 ZACATECAS: Calle Sabino No. 114 Fracc., La Penuela, 98060 Zacatecas, Zac., tel: 492-42318, faks: 492-42318 Montserrat: 17 Ekim 1968 tarihinde Montserrat Valisi yetkili merci olarak ilan edilmiştir. Hollanda: Avrupa’daki krallık: Asliye Mahkemeleri Sicil Memurları (Griffiers van de arronDışsementsrechtbanken) Hollanda Antilleri: Ada veya ada gruplarının Vali vekili olduğu ilan edilmiştir. (Gezaghebber van het eilandgebied) Curacao: Curacao adası Vali Vekili – aşağıdakilere yetki vermiştir: (1) Curacao adası Nüfus, ölüm, evlilik ve seçim sicil Başkanı ve (2) Curacao adası Nüfus, ölüm, evlilik ve seçim sicil Başkan vekili. Aruba: Nüfus, ölüm, evlilik ve sicil Başkanı (het Hoofd van de Burgerlijke Stand en het Bevolkingsregister) Nevis:1. Başbakanlık Bas Katibi. 2. Adalet Bakanlığı Hukuk Müşaviri veya 3. Yüksek mahkeme sicil memuru. Ministry of Legal Affairs, P.O. Box 186, Government Headquarters, St. Kitts-Nevis, West Indies, tel: 809-465-2521 Niue: (a) Adalet Bakanı; (b) Maliye Bakanı; © Kraliyet Hukuk Müşaviri; (d) Uluslararası Şirketler Sicil Görevlisi; (e) Uluslararası Şirketler Sicil Görevlisi Yardımcısı; (f) Niue Yüksek Mahkemesi Sicil Görevlisi; (g) Hükümet Sekreteri Norveç: Yetkili Merci: Norveç Kraliyet Dış İşleri Bakanlığı, Ülke Yöneticileri: Fylkesmannen i Oslo og Akershus, Postboks 8111 Dep., N-0032 Oslo 1, tel: 02-42-90-85 Fylkesmannen i Ostfold, Postboks 325, N-1501 Moss, tel: 032-54-100 Fylkesmannen i Hedmark, Postboks 308, N-2301 Hamar, tel: 065-26-080 Fylkesmannen i Oppland, N-2600 Lillehammer, tel: 062-66-000 Fylkesmannen i Budkerud, N-3000 Drammen, tel: 03-83-81-50 Fylkesmannen i Vestfold, N-3100 Tonsberg, tel: 033-17-515 Fylkesmannen i Telemark, N-3700 Skien, tel: 03-52-70 20/52 82 74 Fylkesmannen i Aust-Agder, Postboks 55, N-4801 Arendal, tel: 041-25-860 Fylkesmannen i Vest-Agder, Tinghuset, N-4600 Kristiansand S, tel: 042-28-000 Fylkesmannen i Rogaland, Postboks 59, N-4001 Stavanger, tel: 04-52-70-60 Fylkesmannen i Hordaland, Postboks 106, N-5001 Bergen, tel: 05-23-70 00 Fylkesmannen i Sogn og Fjordane, N-5840 Hermansverk, tel: 056-55-000 Fylkesmannen i More og Romsdal, Fylkeshuset, N-6400 Molde, tel: 072-58 000 Fylkesmannen i Sor-Trondelag, N-7000 Trondheim, tel: 07-51-08 11 Fylkesmannen i Nord-Trondelag, N-7700 Steinkjer, tel: 077-66-722 Fylkesmannen i Nordland, N-8000 Bode, tel: 081-62-1000 Fylkesmannen i Troms, Postboks 595, N-9001 Tromso, tel: 083-87530 Fylkesmannen i Finnmark, N-9800 Vadso, tel: 085-51 761/53 001 Panama: 1. Yetkili memurlar veya mahkeme yetkilileri tarafından onaylanan belgeler için, Anayasa Mahkemesi Sekreteri ya da yasal vekilleri; 2. Bir noter tarafından hazırlanan evraklar veya bir noter tarafından tasdik edilen özel belgeler için, Adalet Bakanlığı İdari Hizmetler Dairesi Memurları; 3. Herhangi bir merkezi hükümet kurulusu, herhangi bir özerk veya yari özerk kuruluş, belediye yahut polis yetkilileri ya da Bakanlıklar tarafından düzenlenen belgeler için, Konsolosluk ve Dış İşleri Bakanlığı Tasdik Dairesi yetkilendirilmiştir. 4. Diğer tüm belgeler için yukarıdaki üç prosedürden herhangi birine izin verilmiştir. Portekiz: Cumhuriyet Genel Savcısı (Procurador General de Republica) ve Temyiz Mahkemelerindeki Cumhuriyet Savcıları (Procuradores da Republica junto dos Tribunals da Relacao), Diğer Denizaşırı Dairelerde: Valiler ("Governadores"). Macau, bölgesi: bkz. Macau Romanya: Madde 1 a, c, d’de bahsi geçen sertifikalar için Adalet Bakanlığı ve Madde 1 b’de bahsi geçen sertifikalar için Dış İşleri Bakanlığı yetkilendirilmiştir. Rusya Federasyonu: Yetkili Merci: (1) Adalet Bakanlığı (doğrudan Bakanlığa bağlı kurum ve kuruluşlara ait belgeler) (2) Rusya Federasyonu dahilindeki Cumhuriyetlerin Adalet Bakanlıkları ve krais, bölgeler ve özerk formasyonların ve ayrıca Moskova ve St. Petersburg ilçe yönetimlerinin adli mercileri, kendilerine bağlı olan adli merciler ve cumhuriyet, krai, bölge, semt veya ilçelerin hukuki kurum ve dengi kuruluşlarına ait belgeleri tasdik edecektir. (3) Rusya Federasyonu dahilindeki cumhuriyetlerin Cumhuriyet sicil memurlukları ve krais, bölge ve ilçelerin ve ayrıca Moskova ve St. Petersburg ilçelerinin merkezi sicil memurlukları, yukarıda bahsi geçen kendilerine bağlı kurum ve sicil memurluklarının medeni hal belgelerini tasdik edecektir. (4) Rusya Federasyonu Arşiv Komitesinin belge ve referans eserleri Dairesi, Rusya merkezi devlet arşivleri tarafından düzenlenen belgeleri tasdik edecektir. (5) Özerk formasyonların arşiv kuruluşları ve krais ve bölgelerin arşiv daireleri, kendilerine bağlı arşivler tarafından düzenlenen belgeleri tasdik edecektir. (6) Rusya Federasyonu Genel Savcılığı, kovuşturma mercileri aracılığıyla hazırlanan belgeleri tasdik edecektir. St. Georgia ve Güney Sandwich Adaları: Güney Georgia ve Güney Sandwich Adaları Yetkilisi, 17 Ekim 1968 tarihinde İngiltere tarafından ilan edilmiştir. Saint Helena: St. Helena ve Tabi Devletleri Başkanı ve Başkomutanı, 17 Ekim 1968 tarihinde yetkili ilan edilmiştir. St. Kitts (Chrstopher): 1. Başsavcı, 2. Başsavcı Yardımcısı, 3. Başbakanlık Genel Sekreteri, 4. Dışişleri Bakanlığı Daimi Müsteşarı, veya 5. Hukuki İşler Bakanlığı, Anayasa Mahkemesi Sicil Memuru, P.O. Box 186, Government Headquarters, St. Kitts-Nevis, West Indies, Tel: 809-465-2521. Saint Lucia: Yetkili Merci: Yüksek Mahkeme Sicil Memuru, Sicil Memurluğu, Peynier Street, Castries, St. Lucia, W.I., Tel: 809-452-1257. St. Vincent ve the Grenadines: Dışişleri Bakanlığı, St. Vincent ve the Grenadines, W.I., Tel: 809-456-1111. Dışişleri Bakanlığı belgeleri, Sicil Memurluğuna göndermektedir. Samoa: Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Dışişlerinden Sorumlu Sekreter, P.O. Box L1861, Apia, Samoa; Telefon: 685-63333; Faks: 685-21504. San Marino: Yetkili Merci: 1. Dışişleri Bakanı (Il Segretario di Stato per gli Affari Esteri della Repubblica di San Marino) veya 2. bu Bakan tarafından tayin edilip, Dışişleri Bakanlığı ve Cumhuriyetin diğer kamu kuruluşları tarafından düzenlenen yasal enstrüman ve belgeleri imzalamaya resmi olarak yetkilendirilen bir şahıs. Seyseller: Anayasa Mahkemesi, Sicil Memurluğu, Victoria, Mahe. Slovenya Cumhuriyeti: Slovenya Cumhuriyeti, Adliye ve İdare Bakanlığı. Güney Afrika: 1. Tüm Sulh Hakimleri 2. Güney Afrika Anayasa Mahkemesinin tüm sicil Memurları veya yardımcı sicil Memurları, 3. Adalet Genel Müdürü tarafından tayin edilen herhangi bir şahıs, 4. Dışişleri Bakanlığı tarafından tayin edilen herhangi bir şahıs. İspanya: 1. Yetkili adli merci veya memurlar tarafından hazırlanan belgeler için: “Bölge Mahkemeleri” Sekreterleri (Secretarios de Gobierno de las Audiencias) ya da bunların vekilleri, 2. Noter tarafından tasdik edilen belgeler için: ilgili noter Kurumları Başkanları ya da bu İşlerin yasal sorumluları, 3. Merkezi idari merciler tarafından düzenlenenler haricindeki diğer resmi belgeler için: yukarıdaki 1 ve 2. maddelerde bahsi geçen yetkililerden herhangi biri, 4. Merkezi idari mercileri tarafından düzenlenen belgeler için: Adalet Bakanlığı Merkez Dairesi Başkanı (Jefe de la Seccion Central de la Subsecretaria) Ministerios de Justicia Registro General c/ San Bernardo 45 28015 Madrid, Spain, Tel: 34-1-390-2000). Surinam: Surinam Adalet Bakanlığı Sicil Memuru (Griffier by het Hof van Justitie in Suriname). Swaziland: 1. Başbakan Yardımcısı, 2. Başsavcı, 3. Yüksek Mahkeme Sicil Memuru, 4. Paragraflarda belirtilmeyen Daire Başkanı, 5. Bölge yöneticileri 6.Sulh Hakimi, 7. Başbakan Yardımcısı gibi, Resmi Gazetede yayınlanan diğer memurlar. İsveç: Onay belgesinde: “İsveç Hükümeti, Madde 6’ya uygun olarak, belge düzenlemeye yetkili mercilerin tüm Noterler ve Dışişleri Bakanlığı olduğunu beyan eder” beyanı bulunmaktadır. İsviçre: (a) Federal Yetkililer: Federal Büro (La Chandellerie federale), (b) Kanton Yetkilileri: State Office Kantonu (Die Staatskanzlei): State Office (Die Staatskanzlei): Aargau, Basel-stadt, Lucerne, St. Gallen, Schaffhausen, Solothurn, Zug, Zürich. State Office (Die Staatskanzlei): Nidwalden, Obwalden, Schwyz, Uri. State Office (Die Staatskanzlei/La Chancellerie d`Etat): Bern, Freiburg, Wallis. Devlet Dairesi (Die Regierungskanzlei): Glarus. Tapu Dairesi (Die Landeskanslei): Basel-Landschaft. State Office (La Chancellerie d`Etat): Cenevre, Neuchatel, Vaud. Kanton Dairesi (Die Kantonskanzlei): Appenzell Z.-Rh. Konsey Dairesi (Die Ratskanzlei): Appenzell I.-Rh. State Office (Die Standeskanzlei/La Cancelleria dello Stato): Graubuden. State Office (La Chancelleria dello Stato): Ticino. Tonga: Hükümet Sekreteri, Başbakanlık, Nuku`alofa. Trinidad and Tobago: Trinidad ve Tobago, 27 Temmuz 2000 tarihli müstevdeya verilen teskereyle, “(…) Genel Sicil Memuru (İspanya limanı), Konvansiyon Apostilini imzalamaya yetkili kılınmıştır (…)”. Türkiye: Yetkili Merci: 1. İdari belgeler: a. İllerde: Vali, Vali Yardımcısı, Hukuk İşleri Müdürü, b. İlçelerde: Kaymakam, 2. Adli belgeler: Ağır ceza mahkemeleri bulunan Adli Kurul Başkanlıkları. Turks ve Caicos Adaları: Turks ve Caicos Adaları Yöneticisi. İngiltere: İngiliz Dış İşleri ve Uluslar Topluluğu Bakanı, Dış İşleri ve Uluslar Topluluğu Dairesi, Londra SW1, İngiltere. Venezuella: Belge düzenlemeye yetkili merciler, Madde 6, paragraf 1’e uygun olarak: Dışişleri Bakanlığı, Konsolosluk İşleri Genel Müdürlüğü olarak tayin edilmistir. Adres: Embajadora Edna Figueira, Directora General de Relaciones Consulares, Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores, Torre MRE, Piso 6, Conde a Carmelitas, Caracas, Telefon: (582) 862-1145 =Apostil ve Geçerli Olduğu Ülkeler= APOSTİL : Apostil, bir belgenin gerçekliğinin tasdik edilerek başka bir ülkede yasal olarak kullanılmasını sağlayan bir belge onay sistemidir. Apostil’in kuralları 6 Ekim 1961 tarihli Lahey Konvansiyonuyla tespit edilmiştir. Apostil kuralları yalnızca Lahey Konferansi’na üye veya taraf devletler arasında geçerlidir. APOSTİL ŞEKİLLERİ Bu belge onay sistemiyle ilgili üye veya taraf devlet tarafindan saptanan yerel bir merci, bakanlık, vb. bir kuruluş, belgenin gerçek olduğunu onaylayarak, başka bir üye veya taraf ülkede 6 Ekim 1961 tarihli Lahey Konvansiyonunda belirlenen kurallar çerçevesinde kullanılması için yasal hale getirirler. Apostil tasdiği gerçekleştirilen belge, Lahey Konferansının tüm üye ve taraf devletlerinde geçerli bir belge olarak kabul edilir. Bir Apostil belgesinin bileşenleri Apostillerde ana baslığın Fransızca olarak “Apostille (Convention de La Haye du 5 Octobre 1961)” şeklinde yazılması zorunludur. Bir apostil belgesi asağıdaki unsurlardan oluşur: * belgenin düzenlendiği ülkenin adı; * belgeyi imzalayan kişinin adı; * belgeyi imzalayan kişinin sıfatı; * belgeye basılan mührün ait olduğu makamın adı * tasdik edildiği yer; * tasdik edildiği tarih; * apostili düzenleyen makam; * apostil numarası; * apostili düzenleyen makamın mührü veya kaşesi; * apostili düzenleyen yetkilinin imzası ÜYE ÜLKELER Aşağıda sıralanan devletler Lahey Konferansinin tam üyesi olup Konvansiyon’un 12. maddesinin bağlayıcılığını kabul etmiş ya da onaylamışlardır. Devlet Kabul Tarihi Yürürlüğe Giriş Tarihi Andora 15 Nisan 1996 31 Aralık 1996 Arjantin 8 Mayıs 1987 18 Şubat 1988 Ermenistan 19 Kasim 1993 14 Ağustos 1994 Avustralya 11 Temmuz 1994 16 Mart 1995 Belize 17 Temmuz 1992 11 Nisan 1993 Brunei 23 Şubat 1987 3 Aralık 1987 Bulgaristan 1 Ağustos 2000 29 Nisan 2001 Kolombiya 27 Nisan 2000 30 Ocak 2001 Kibris 26 Temmuz 1972 30 Nisan 1973 Çek Cumhuriyeti 23 Haziran 1998 16 Mart 1999 El Salvador 14 Eylül 1995 31 Mayıs 1996 Estonya 11 Aralık 2000 30 Eylül 2001 Macaristan 18 Nisan 1972 18 Ocak 1973 Israil 11 Kasım 1977 14 Ağustos 1978 Kazakistan 5 Nisan 2000 30 Ocak 2001 Letonya 11 Mayıs 1995 30 Ocak 1996 Liberya 24 Mayıs 1995 8 Şubat 1996 Litvanya 5 Kasım 1996 19 Temmuz 1997 Malavi 24 Şubat 1967 2 Aralık 1967 Malta 12 Haziran 1967 3 Mart 1968 Marshall Adalari 18 Kasım 1991 14 Agustos 1992 Meksika 11 Aralık 1994 14 Ağustos 1995 Monako 24 Nisan 2002 31 Aralık 2002 Namibya 25 Nisan 2000 30 Ocak 2001 Yeni Zelanda 7 Şubat 2001 22 Kasım 2001 Niue 10 Haziran 1998 2 Mart 1999 Panama 30 Ekim 1990 4 Ağustos 1991 Romanya 7 Haziran 2000 16 Mart 2001 Rusya Federasyonu 4 Eylül 1991 31 Mayıs 1992 Saint Kitts ve Nevis 26 Şubat 1994 14 Aralık 1994 Saint Lucia 5 Aralık 2001 31 Temmuz 2002 Samoa 18 Ocak 1999 13 Eylül 1999 San Marino 26 Mayıs 1994 13 Şubat 1995 Seyseller 9 Haziran 1978 31 Mart 1979 Slovakya 6 Haziran 2001 18 Şubat 2002 Güney Afrika 3 Ağustos 1994 30 Nisan 1995 Trinidad ve Tobago 28 Ekim 1999 14 Temmuz 2000 Ukrayna 2 Nisan 2003 22 Aralık 2003 ABD 24 Aralık 1980 15 Ekim 1981 Venezuela 1 Temmuz 1998 16 Mart 1999 TARAF ÜLKELER Aşağıdaki devletler Lahey Konferansı’nın tam üyesi değildir. Ancak, bu devletler Konvansiyon’un 12. maddesinin kendileri için de bağlayıcı olduğunu kabul etmişlerdir. Devlet Onay tarihi Avusturya 14 Kasım 1967 Bahamalar 30 Nisan 1976 Barbados 30 Ağustos 1995 Belçika 11 Aralık 1975 Bosna Hersek 23 Ağustos 1993 Botswana 16 Eylül 1968 Çin, Hong Kong 1 Temmuz 1997 Çin, Makau 20 Aralık 1999 Hirvatistan 5 Nisan 1993 Dominik 22 Ekim 2002 Fiji 29 Mart 1971 Finlandiya 27 Haziran 1985 Eski Yugoslav Makedonya Cumhuriyeti 20 Eylül 1993 Fransa 25 Kasım 1964 Almanya 15 Aralık 1965 Yunanistan 19 Mart 1985 Granada 17 Temmuz 2001 Ingiltere 21 Ağustos 1964 Irlanda 8 Ocak 1999 Italya 13 Aralık 1977 Japonya 28 Mayıs 1970 Lesoto 24 Nisan 1972 Liechtenstein 19 Temmuz 1972 Lüksemburg 4 Nisan 1979 Mauritius 20 Aralık 1968 Hollanda 9 Ağustos 1965 Norveç 30 Mayıs 1983 Portekiz 6 Aralık 1968 Saint Vincent ve Grenadines 2 Mayıs 2002 Sirbistan Karadag 26 Nisan 2001 Slovenya 8 Haziran 1992 Ispanya 27 Temmuz 1978 Surinam 29 Ekim 1976 Swaziland 3 Temmuz 1978 Isveç 2 Mart 1999 Isviçre 10 Ocak 1973 Tonga 28 Ekim 1971 Türkiye 31 Temmuz 1985 Görseller Türkçe - İngilizce agreement constitutional convention convention, agreement, treaty Türkçe - Türkçe Anlaşma, pakt Hukuk Bir Anayasa yapmak ya da bir anasayı değiştirmek üzere olağan üstü toplanan meclis Bir anayasa yapmak veya bir anayasayı değiştirmek için toplanan olağanüstü geçici meclis Anlaşma Türkçe - Almanca Konvention İngilizce - Almanca Abkommen , Einigung , Übereinkunft , Übereinstimmung , Verabredung , Vereinbarung , Vertrag , Zustimmung (agreement) Verfassungskonvent (constitutional convention) Türkçe - Yunanca σύμβαση (symbasi) İngilizce - Yunanca συνταγματική συνέλευση (syntagatiki synelefsi) (constitutional convention) (Ins) συμφωνία (symfonia), σύμβαση (symbasi) (agreement) (n) σύμβαση (symbasi), συμφωνία (symfonia), συμφωνητικό (symfonitiko) (agreement) Türkçe - Fransızca convention la İngilizce - Fransızca accord (agreement) convention constitutionnelle (constitutional convention) convention, acte; accord, contrat; unanimité noun (agreement) convention constitutionnelle, convention parlementaire, norme non écrite qui a lieu dans une chambre législative (constitutional convention) Türkçe - İtalyanca convenzione Türkçe - Polonyaca konwencja İngilizce - Arapça اتفاقية, معاهدة, انسجام, موافقة, ميثاق, ملائم, قبول, وفاق, توافق, مقاولة noun (agreement) konvansiyon Dış linkler * Türkiye Çevirmenler Derneği : http://www.tuced.org.tr/bilgi.asp?Lang=&process=read&ID=44&pagename=bilgi_bankasi Kategori:Apostil Kategori:Tercüme Kategori:Tasdik